


The Right Words

by clownprincess



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownprincess/pseuds/clownprincess
Summary: A depressed woman in an isolated town at the edge of dense uncharted forest finds herself drawn to the mysteries of the Goblin King. She utters the forbidden words one night, and is met with the man himself. I'm currently working on this, but would like some feedback as I go. This is a very rough draft. I like to call it the bones of the story, that is yet to be fleshed out. This does contain brief drug use, both abuse and prescribed. It is not a central theme.





	1. Mindy Jones

I don't know what made me say it. 

There were stories told in hushed tones by the other girls of a mysterious magical man who would abduct women and take them away to his castle forever.

Some said he ate them.

Some said he did much worse.

One desperate evening I found out the truth about the Goblin King.

 

They say that you have to really mean the words for them to work.

So I guess I did.

 

I was at the very end of my rope. Life held absolutely no meaning or purpose anymore. I was highly educated, straight-laced, law-abiding, late-20-something.  In other words, I had done everything right. I still failed.

I was working a minimum-wage job with my advanced degree, hating every moment of my hollow, meaningless existence.

One night, after a particularly bitter episode of self-loathing, I was desperate to find some way to kill myself.

But, as is the case with most cowards, I could not find the strength to do what needed to be done.

 

In any case, I felt like I was on air. This was due to pills I used to dull the throbbing ache that was my heart. My mind went to fantastic and far-fetched ideas of my self destruction.

The old story of the Goblin King crept into my mind like a slow-climbing vine. Digging its way in, until I remembered the forbidden words used to summon the Goblin King.

The idea that this would work was laughable, but so was my life. The barbiturates in my rushing veins only goaded me on in this act of complete nonsense.

 

“Ah..I…” My voice cracked. “I...wish…”

 

This was silly. Stupid. But I'm stupid. Stupid ol’ Annette Bryn, that’s me. This is simply an exercise in how stupid and gullible I am.

But…

 

I thought of Mindy Jones, the library assistant around my age who went missing a few years back. Rumor has it that she had discovered an old book hidden in a secret part of the library. A book which mentioned the Goblin King and his mysteries. 

 

The police had found no trace of her at all. It was as if she disappeared. Her car was still at her untouched apartment. Her purse still on her kitchen table. Only no one ever found the rumored book.

But that had to be just stories. She probably was just snatched up by some pervert and killed. Her body was probably too deep in the wilderness for anyone to find-- except animals. 

 

That is what had enchanted me about this place.The unclaimed wilderness. Our town was a small village of a few hundred people,  almost surrounded by dense, uncharted forest.  The woodland was owned by the federal government and set aside for wildlife and wetlands indefinitely though an open space reserve. 

It was the perfect place to hide something.

But, still…

 

I was always prone to bouts of romantic, fantastic delusions to mask the dull futility which was my life.  I do love giving in to my delusions from time to time, especially with pharmaceuticals to enhance the experience. 

 

I flopped back on my bed-  the sudden head movement provided me with the rush of drug that I needed to give me the courage to speak the words.

 

Smiling with the pleasure the drug had afforded me, I said,

 

“I wish the Goblin King would take me away.”

 

I felt foolish hearing my own ridiculous voice and closed my eyes. I sat up blindly, hoping for another rush, which didn't come.

 

I sighed and looked out the window at the darkened sky. My home, where I lived alone, seemed to be anticipating something, as if the walls were leaning in to hear a secret. 

 

I sat up and felt  electricity in the air. There would be a storm, I assumed. 

I opened the bay windows of my room wide to welcome the energy into my house. 

I received something far more sinister. 

 

The feeling of being watched prickled the back of my neck and shot tingles down my arms to my fingertips. That panic-shock, vertigo feeling. 

I turned from the window to face into my dark room. Was it the drugs blurring my vision or was that a shape in my doorway? I squinted and crept forward slowly. 

 

The smell hit me before anything else. The spicy scent of cloves or nutmeg. The smell of old houses during winter. 

 

The shape moved closer into the light and morphed into the figure of a tall, thin man. I jumped back out of reflex and let out an involuntary yelp.

 

“Oh, come. There’s no need for that,” The silky voice rumbled. 

 

“You  _ called _ me after all, Annette.” The voice was like velvet; smooth, almost a purr. 

 

I would have to ask Marcal where he got these pills. I’ve never hallucinated before, although I’ve heard stories of other people having delusions on seconal. But I’d only had two red devils. I blinked a few times and shook my head, but the figure remained. 

 

The man strode toward me and backed me against the wall. He rested an arm over my head as he towered over me. Fingers tapping on the wall impatiently. The intoxicating aroma that surrounded him assured me that he was no spectre; I had summoned the Goblin King. 

 

I looked up into his eyes and noticed that they were a mismatched set of blue and green; his blonde hair a wild halo about his head. He was dressed expertly like some medieval prince, armor and all. His very aurora, along with his clothing, positively sparkled with glitter. 

 

“It actually worked.” I blurted out.

 

“Astute observation, pet.” He cut his eyes away from me as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to another, as if to convey that he had more important things to do.

 

Fear sobered me, “Are you going to kill me like you did Mindy Jones?”

 

His lips spread into a smile, revealing sharp teeth. “That all depends on you. What can you offer me in exchange for sparing your life?”

 

“Well, what do you want?” I asked, searching his eyes for any sign of kindness or pity. There was none. “I’ll do anything. Please.” I pleaded. 

 

His harlequin eyes lit up and he said, “You will regret that oath, pet.” He was upon me before I knew it. He reached up to me and stroked the side of my face with a hand gloved in black leather. Calfskin, if I had to guess. There was an amused smirk on his face.

 

In a cloud of black glitter, he was gone. 

  
The only evidence that he had been here at all was the subtle spice of his perfume and a few stray sprinkles of blue-black glitter which stuck like glue. 


	2. Into the Forest

I  _ really  _ had to find out where Marcal got these pills. Yet, I could not pass off the incident as complete fantasy. There were traces of him everywhere. 

 

I was at the park on my lunch break from work, and I’d catch a whiff of that smell, his smell, floating ever so softly on the air. For only a moment. I heard the vibrating rumble of his laughter against my headphones as I jogged. I saw a glimpse of a shadow outside of my shower curtain as I bathed. Heart racing, I flung the curtain aside, revealing… Nothing. There was no one else in my domicile of solitude. 

 

A thought dawned on me: perhaps there never was. Maybe I was finally developing psychosis on top of my depression. I shrugged this disturbing notion off. Madness was a far better alternative than my reality. 

 

‘Especially if the delusions include a striking Goblin King, with his breeches leaving nothing to the imagination….’ I smirked to myself at this wicked thought. 

 

Perhaps lunacy wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

Who could resist a world of their own creation, anyway? I was prone to fantasy and daydreaming, so I had a fairly clear view of my very own “little world.” A lovely wooded area, perpetually autumn.  A beautiful 75 degree October day. Cloudy- no bright, burning sun. Fresh water streams, babbling brooks….all of that poetic nonsense. 

 

There were dark places in this world as well. A dense, sinister forest full of… god knows what. What a delight it would be to unearth all of the arcane horrors hidden in the inky shadows. 

 

Perhaps there would be room for a Goblin King lurking there as well?

 

Why the sudden, almost intrusive thoughts of the Goblin King? It was unusual for me to linger so long on any given fantasy. Especially a drug-induced one. It’s a wonder I remember it at all. 

 

I headed out into the forest. I had never gone too far into it, as it was uninhabited, uncharted, and vast. But, I felt the need to do something stupid and risky. Besides, it was early autumn, and I was greedy for the heady scent of the fallen leaves. 

 

The sun as well on its way down, and I headed in with no additional light, and only one small switchblade. I was probably in for yet another uneventful evening, but you can’t have an adventure without seeking out a little bit of trouble first. 

 

I jumped as a white owl suddenly swooped over my head, darting between the trees ahead of me.

 

The leaves had only just begun to fall from the trees, yet the forest floor was carpeted with shed foliage. There was a satisfying, wet crinkle as I tread further into the darkness. The smell of the upcoming autumn was thick in the air. 

 

Or perhaps it was another smell?

 

These were the perfect surroundings to be abducted by some fairytale monster, after all. A shiver passed through me, though not only from the ever-chilling air. The breeze that crept through the trees sounded like waves crashing. A small gust blew, causing a swirl of leaves to dance around me. 

 

Twilight was quickly befalling the forest now. The depths of the woods were almost unpenetrated by light. 

 

A soft crunch sounded behind me. I spun about and strained my eyes to decipher the pitch darkness. I could detect nothing. No, that wasn’t exactly true. I  _ felt  _ a presence in the dominating heaviness of the forest. I suddenly felt as if the forest was closing in on me. I breathed deeply and regretted my choice of leisure activity as images of rapists and murders crept into my brain. 

 

‘Maybe this is exactly what happened to Mindy Jones. She went somewhere she shouldn’t have, and was destroyed, violated, or god knows what…’ 

 

There was a reason no one ever trekked into the woods. I should have known better. 

 

‘No.’ I firmly thought, ‘I will not be held prisoner by my fear. It was probably a god damn acorn falling from the trees. It’s the right time of year.’ 

 

As if bidden by my thought, a sizable acorn fell right at my feet. I laughed out loud at the very odds of that happening at this instant. Just the same, I shoved my hand into my pocket and fished out a Xanax. I swallowed it dry. I was way too jumpy today. 

 

This is supposed to be an almost  _ romantic  _ gesture for myself. Walking around in the beauty of nature, with a false sense of danger (or security). I had to relax. I kept walking in the darkness until I had to use my flashlight to light the way in front of me. My light caught something odd. Out of place this deep in the forest. 

 

The light of my small flashlight reflected dimly back at me from blue-black glitter. I stepped forward to investigate and was greeted by a ring of toadstools. It was almost a perfect circle, about two feet in diameter, of white mushrooms. As if that wasn’t odd enough, I caught a whiff of walnuts for a moment. It was quickly replaced by a faint smell of nutmeg, spice. 

 

The hair on the back of my neck prickled with anticipation and fear. This as all very creepy. Maybe my delusion was real? Or real to me, anyway. Madness was certainly not out of the question. 

 

I stepped forward to enter into the center of the circle. Before I could put my food down, a velvet voice said behind me, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

 

I yelped and jumped back, flesh against a very large oak tree. I pulled my knife from my pocket. The Goblin King gracefully stepped into my view, right in front of me. 

 

“Why the theatrics? We’re friends now, you and I.” He smirked. 

 

I had almost forgotten my knife when he swatted it out of my hand. 

 

“Going hunting, are we? In the darkness? Alone?” The last word sounded almost like a growl. “You do love to invite danger in through the front door.” He laughed and crossed his arms. 

 

I realized I no longer needed my flashlight. He seemed to radiate an aura of light. 

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, stupidly.

 

He looked surprised and glanced around. “Weren’t you out  _ looking  _ for me? I merely presented myself.” 

 

Maybe I had been looking for him. “How did you know I was out here?”    
  


His grin flashed his fangs when he responded, “I’ve been watching you. Surely you’ve noticed. I’ve made my presence known intentionally.” 

 

Of course he did. Fae don’t leave little bits of themselves here and there on accident. 

 

“Consequently,” He continued, “I’m here to collect on your oath.” 

 

“What oath? I said I’d do anything, but we haven’t discussed what that is yet.” I blurted out, confused.

 

He walked toward me with a smile, “Oh, but we have. You vowed to do ‘anything,’ to save your petty little mortal life. So I’ve decided to take you in as a servant in my castle.” He said with apparent relish. 

 

“By the way,” he said, closing in on me. He grabbed my wrists and lifted my arms above my head, pressing roughly into the jagged bark of the tree. I winced with the supernatural pressure he exerted from his hands to my poor wrists. He was so close, our bodies were almost touching. I could smell his breath as he said softly, “I did not kill Mindy Jones. She wished to be taken away. Only she didn’t foolishly offer me any boon.” He smirked. “She lives somewhere in my realm now. In a beautiful dream world, I imagine.”

 

I was upset at my stupidity, but not surprised. In the back of my mind, I wondered why he didn’t know specifically what had happened to Mindy Jones. But I had no time to ponder this new revelation, as he pressed in on me, and the world dissolved around us. 


	3. Just Peachy

We were suddenly in a poorly-lit room. It was so instantaneous, it was as if we had merely turned a corner and found ourselves inside of a castle. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed the room was fairly large but scantily furnished. There was a large bed  as well as a few armoires, a towering mirror, and a couch with an end table. A door at the end of the room was cracked open just enough to view part of a bathtub. If this was to be my cage, I could do much worse. 

 

“You’ll find that you have clothing in the wardrobes.” The Goblin King’s voice broke though the silence. “Though not the kind that you’re used to,” he added with clear distaste. 

 

He led me over to the couch and motioned for me to sit. He conjured a decanter of an amber liquid and two glasses out of the air. He set these on the end table and filled the glasses. He offered me one. I took it, never being one to turn down free alcohol or drugs. I sniffed it, it smelled of peaches. It made my mouth water. 

 

We both took a sip at the same time. “This wine is made from peaches which grow right outside of the castle.” The Goblin King said proudly. 

 

“It is really good,” I said, savoring the silky feel of the liquid in my mouth. I couldn’t help but drain the glass. This act seemed to please him. He sat beside me after refilling my glass. 

 

Feeling bold from the alcohol, I asked, “Why don’t you know where Mindy is exactly? Isn’t this  _ your  _ place?”

 

His head was still facing forward, yet his captivating eyes slid in my direction to regard me, causing my heart to skip a beat, “She wished for a world of her own, so she got one. I merely crafted it and sent her on her way. My kingdom is far too vast for me to monitor every creature who roams it. Besides, it is the  _ reason  _ for the wish that interests me most.”

 

“Isn’t it obvious why anyone would wish themselves away?” I said.

 

A small smile tugged at his lips. “No. It isn’t. Mortals have wished themselves away to avoid aging, to escape arranged marriages, to attain love- even if it is just an illusion. Mindy wished herself away because she wished to completely envelop herself in books.”

 

“Books?” I repeated.

 

“She desired to live within a world where the fictions she so ardently read were the reality.” He took my empty glass and set it and his on the table.

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

“It does, does it?” He said dryly, peering down at me. His mismatched eyes raked over me briefly. “You are very easily satisfied.” 

 

With this, he rose and headed toward the door. “I trust you’ll make yourself at home then.” He turned back, just as he was almost out the door and said, “My name is Jareth. You may use it to address me, Annette.” With this, he left and closed the door behind him.

 

The way he said my name made me shiver, like an icy finger had traced down my neck. It was as if he had uttered some sordid or forbidden word. It thrilled me. 

 

Jareth. Hm. The named seemed to humanize him. The great Goblin King possessed something so common as a name. 

 

I got up to head to the bed. I almost stumbled, feeling quite dizzy and clouded. My vision changed. I didn’t seem to quite recognize my surroundings. Though I should- I had lived here for years, hadn’t I? 

My eyes seemed to relay what I was seeing on a slight delay. Blurbs in my peripheral turned to haunts in my brain. I was spiraling out of normal consciousness and had no idea why.  

I must’ve been drugged. I thought to the wine he had offered me, and I so greedily accepted without a thought. I didn’t know much about the fae realm, but I know you should never accept food from another world, lest you be caught forever like Persephone. That thought hadn’t even occurred to me at the time. 

But of course, that had been his intention. Perhaps whatever magic that binds you to the realm had intoxicating qualities, I reasoned with the little part of my brain that was still reasonable. 

There was nothing I could do. It was done now. The only thing I could do was enjoy it. I laughed shallowly and dropped to the ground beneath me, which I noticed was soft grass. The last wisp of any reasonable thought wondered how I had gotten outside. 

A euphoria better than any red devil took me over, and I surrendered to it gladly and entirely. 

 


	4. Serious Moonlight

I blinked and found myself at a lavish party. It occurred to me that I didn’t know anyone here. I was thankful for my proper attire at least. I could always make friends. But first, I had to find the libations. 

It was an easy find. In the center of the crowded room, a large, silver fountain flowed with peach wine. I picked up a glass and helped myself to a generous pour of the sweet liquid. I walked between laughing and conversing guests. I pushed my way through the sea of people to reach the security of an unoccupied wall. I didn’t like to be crowded so. It made me nervous. I also didn’t like to be touched, even if by accident. I gazed around the room, noticing a feeling of impatience growing within me. I felt as if I needed to find something or go somewhere… I just didn’t know what. Just the same, the sensation of want grew. I emptied my glass and set it down on the nearest table. I’m sure that the alcohol would help. 

 

I felt suddenly compelled to find a way outside. I was being drawn. As I slowly made my way down a darkened lonely hallway, I realized I was thinking about the Goblin King; as if I was heading to meet him.

 

He was beckoning me. Who am I to refuse his call? My movements were automatic- as if I knew where I was going. I was calm. My mind was a dreamy haze. I finally found a door to the outside. I walked away from the castle along a paved path for a while until I found myself at the entrance of a garden. It seemed to stretch on in front of me as far as I could see. I entered it, and enjoyed the feeling of solitude its tall shrubs afforded me. I walked deeper into the garden, not noting or caring which path I took. I just kept heading on. 

 

The dark sky glittered blue-black. I returned my gaze to Earth when a bubble floated past my eyes. I watched it floating in the breezeless night, never losing altitude. It turned a corner behind a hedge, and I followed. I felt entranced by its slow, smooth journey upon the still air. My limbs felt warm and relaxed. I had no fear in my heart, which is a rare feeling for my anxiety-ridden state. I didn’t consider this anomaly for long. The thought flowed right through me, I was so pliant and at ease. If this languid feeling was a result of the drink, then this wine was far more effective than seconal.

 

The bubble dipped suddenly and popped on the surface of a fountain. I seemed to come back to my senses with the bubble gone. I looked around me; I was deep in the garden now. Who knew how long I had been wandering its depths? I walked around the massive fountain, enjoying the sound of the falling water. As I made my way to the other side, I noticed the Goblin King (‘ _ Jareth _ ’ my mind corrected me.) leaning against its edge. He was resting his lean form against its slick marble surface; arms crossed, looking right at me.

 

“Hello, Annette.” He said deeply. He extended a hand toward me and I took it wordlessly. He entwined my arm with his and began walking away from the fountain with me, deeper into this mammoth garden. I felt no fear, only relief that the persistent pull that had compelled me here had finally released me from its spell. 

 

As we walked on in silence, a thought occurred to me: were we in the legendary labyrinth? There were stories that the Goblin King had a labyrinth in his kingdom. It was used as a test for anyone wanting to reclaim their stolen or taken children. ‘Or to get out of deals with the Goblin King,’ I thought darkly.  I looked around and saw an unending expanse of hedges and paths in all directions. I couldn’t hear the fountain anymore. 

 

As if sensing my unease, Jareth turned to me and said, “Is something troubling you, Annette?” 

 

I continued to looked around us as I answered softly, “Are….are we inside the labyrinth?” 

 

I heard a smile in his voice as he answered me. “Why the concern?” 

 

My heart increased its pounding. The labyrinth was known to house a myriad of dangerous creatures and obstacles. Yes, I was with its master, but somehow, that held little consolation for me.

“Isn’t it too dangerous to just be taking a pleasure stroll though it? Don’t people  _ die  _ in here?” 

 

“I don’t see why that should worry you.  _ I’m  _ with you, after all.” He smirked down at me. 

 

“You’ll forgive me if I’m still afraid to be in such an infamous place.” I shivered.

 

He simply chuckled and we kept walking on. I noticed it was slowly getting darker, and the hedges grew thinner and gave way to a grove of trees. 

 

I sensed that the air around me was cold, but somehow I couldn't feel the cold on my skin. I could feel the cool, smooth material of Jareth’s coat sliding against my naked arm, and  I could feel the weight of my dress with each step I took. But it was as if the cold was just beyond a thin barrier to my skin. 

 

I couldn’t linger on these sensations for long, as we approached miles and miles of trees planted in neat rows. They were peach trees, I realized. A thought flew through my head, quick, fleeting, and seemingly nonsensical: the phrase, ‘peach-tree lane.’ 

 

The small trees were heavy with fruit, and I could smell the sweet aroma of the peaches as we neared the seemingly-endless orchard. Jareth untangled his arm from mine and walked up to a tree, inspecting the fruit. A satisfied smile crept onto his hauntingly beautiful face, framed in moonlight. 

 

He turned his attention back to me, and led me deeper into the grove of trees. We came upon a tree that was much larger than the rest. With a motion of his hand, a very large cushion appeared at its base. Jareth took my hand and motioned for us to sit. 

 

He pulled me closer to him than I thought I’d like to be, but soon found myself feeling warm and comfortable under his arm. I looked up glittering sky and searched for the moon. I couldn’t find it, but I could see so easily in the night, as if the moon was full and high in the sky. I remembered how Jareth seemed to radiate light in the forest, so long ago. Perhaps he was lighting up this night as well, although he didn’t seem to glow or shine to me. Glitter, of course, but not shine. 

 

He held me firmly yet softly in his arms. I melted into his warmth and spicy scent. I couldn’t suppress a sigh as I felt all of my tension leaving. I have every reason to be afraid or mistrusful of this man, yet I couldn’t resist his soothing touch. His clove aroma wa like a drug to me. I closed my eyes as he began to slowly smooth my hair with his hand, the other hand still holding me close. His velvet voice crept into my ear, “How very pleasureable your company is turning out to be.” 

 

I must have dozed off, because I woke with a start at the sound of obnoxious laughter. I found myself back at the party. It must have all been a dream. Of course it had. What kind of self-indulgent romantic nonsense like that could possibly be real? I shook the sleep out of my head and got up. I headed towards the sweet, sweet liquor again. Alcohol is my constant friend and courage-builder- for better or worse. Right before I made it to the flowing fount of sweet intoxicating bliss, Jareth appeared in front of me, blocking my path. He held out his hand in an invitation to dance. 

 

“I don’t dance.” I said.

 

“You do now,” he said simply. He took my hand and swept me into a dance before I knew it. I just let him lead me in the movements because I certainly had no idea what I was doing. 

 

“There is something about you. Your life force is so close to the surface. Like a dying man. I find it intoxicating and intriguing.” He said finally.

 

“I lead a pretty dangerous lifestyle. Careless in its reckless abandon. I partake in a variety of activities which help to ensure a shortened lifespan.” I said plainly. He had been watching me. He knew of my drug use and self-harming at best and suicidal at worst behavior. 

 

I was glad when he didn’t try to tell me what a good life I had or to dissuade me from my self-destructive behaviors. He simply nodded and smiled knowingly. I felt more at ease. He wasn’t judging me. He was listening to me and taking what I was saying at face value, not trying to interpret my experiences against his own. It was refreshing. In fact, I had nearly forgotten that we were dancing. I was so enveloped in this wonderful sensation of someone finally truly listening to me for the first time. 

 

He leaned in close to my face. I wanted him to kiss me. This powerful, mysterious, beautiful man. This subtly sad man. His hand moved up my back to my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb. His brows stitched together, as if deep in thought.

 

I leaned in closer expectantly. At this, he stroked my cheek with his thumb one last time and laughed shortly. 

 

My cheeks burned. How could I think he would want to kiss  _ me?  _ A lowly, stupid mortal? I wanted to move my face out of his hand, but couldn’t. He touch felt electric, even if I was embarrassed. I needn’t worry about that for long, however, as he dropped his soft hand from my face- a smirk still painted his beautiful features. 

  
We only turned a few more times before the song mercifully ended. I turned to escape my humiliation. He did not release my hand right away. I turned back to look at him, his smirk had softened slightly into small smile, and I couldn’t help but return a smile. I turned and left the ballroom just the same. I don’t remember how I found my bedchambers in the mammoth castle (I supposed magic played some role), but I did, and collapsed into the bed and fell into such a deep sleep that rivaled death. 


End file.
